Frozen Party
:Not to be confused with the Frozen Fever Party 2015, or the Frozen Fever Party 2016. The Frozen Party was a party in Club Penguin that began on August 21 and ended on September 3, 2014.August 2014 Party Announcement! It was first 'confirmed' by Spike Hike in a Spike Saturday meetup as a joke, but was later stated to be official. Storyline In issue 458 of the Club Penguin Times, there was a new flash, mentioning a heat wave hitting the island. In issue 459, there was a report that Gary the Gadget Guy originally predicted warm weather, and there were plans for summer-themed activities. However, the weather report later showed a mix of hot and cold temperatures, prompting Aunt Arctic to invite "friends from far away" who would love a hot and cold themed party. Free items Pre-announcement hints *Spike Hike once tweeted that a Frozen Takeover could be made if there enough requests for it. Shortly before the party was announced, he stated that it was the most asked-for party. *In an interview, Polo Field said that the team has "something planned" in response to a question asking for confirmation of Spike Hike's confirmation of the party. But he could not say if the team was going to go through with it.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0zmOJvcHbH8 *There was a Frozen DVD package including a free 7 day Membership code and a code to unlock the Snowflake Costume found in Australia Target stores.http://www.12345ify.com/2014/05/club-penguin-exclusive-free-7-day.html *Polo Field stated that the first hint about August would come in the Best Day Ever music video.https://twitter.com/polofield/status/485185360129818626 As promised, Olaf, the snowman from the movie, was spotted in puffle form in a crowd in the video.https://youtu.be/g9lz6GofVFA?t=46s Trivia *It was the third sponsored party in 2014, and the tenth sponsored party overall. *The island was decorated like the fictional, Norwegian kingdom of Arendelle from the film. The Town, Plaza, and Dock was the kingdom castle and village area. The Forest has Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna. The Beach has the Valley of the Troll Rocks. Finally, the Cove and Snow Forts are based on Olaf's fantasy in the song In Summer from the film. *This was the first full party to be also held in the Club Penguin App. *The music at the Dock was reused from the Twelfth Fish play featured at the Stage. *Two of the three party emotes were originally from the Holiday Party 2012. Glitches * At the start of the party, when trying to collect the Ice Palace, it said the item was for members only. This glitch is now fixed. * At the start of the party, the "Welcome" message kept showing up even when you logged off and logged in again. * At the start of the party, if you changed rooms the Party Icon didn't show. * At the start of the party, the Snowflakes didn't show. * At the start of the party, you could not adopt the Snowman Puffle. * The party wasn't available on the Club Penguin App till later that day. * Before Elsa's performance was on August 28, players that had the CP app had early access to her ice palace and were able to obtain the free ice furniture pack. * On the CP App, some penguins got a weird glitch making their penguin seem invisible while playing, but visible with transformations. * On the "collect" button on the ice furniture, there was a member sign on it, indicating it was for members. However, all penguins could collect it. Gallery Sneak Peeks Frozen.png|Spike Hike "confirming" the party during Spike Saturday on May 24, 2014 Olaf The Puffle spotted in the Best Day Ever music video.png|A Snowman Puffle spotted in the Best Day Ever video Frozen Party upcoming events issue 457 reference.png|The hint about the Frozen Party on the 457th issue of the Club Penguin Times BtlKozlIEAEpPep.jpg|A sneak peek for the welcoming message on the Club Penguin App Penguin Times issue 458 Arendelle fashions.PNG|458th newspaper issue showing there will be Arendelle Fashions on August 7 Love will thaw.jpg|A sneak peek of the freeze/thaw feature at the party Frozen Membership.JPG|A sneak peek of some of the party's features from the membership page Newspaper Articles Issue #459 Frozen Weather Report.jpg Issue #460 Newspaper Issue 460 Feature Story.png Issue #461 Elsa Newspaper.png Reindeer Sven.png Issue #463 Bye Bye Frozen.png Screens FrozenLogOffScreen.png|The first logoff screen for the party 0806-(Marketing)FrozenExitScreen-Member-1407345433.jpg|The second logoff screen for the party Frozen login screen.png|The login screen for the party Frozen Party logo screen.png|The logo screen during the party Homepage EN0730-(Marketing)FrozenHomepeBillboard-FreePlayer-1406738578.jpg|The first homepage screen FrozenHomepageBillboard-Member-1407344175.jpg|The second homepage screen Rooms Normal Frozen Party Beach.png|Beach Frozen Party Cove.png|Cove Frozen Party Dock.png|Dock Frozen Party Elsa's Ice Palace.png|Elsa's Ice Palace Frozen Party Forest.png|Forest Frozen Party Plaza.png|Plaza Frozen Party Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Frozen Party Town.png|Town Frozen Frozen Party Beach frozen.png|Beach Frozen Party Cove frozen.png|Cove Frozen Party Dock frozen.png|Dock Frozen Party Forest frozen.png|Forest Frozen Party Plaza frozen.png|Plaza Frozen Party Snow Forts frozen.png|Snow Forts Frozen Party Town frozen.png|Town Videos Club Penguin Frozen Party Official Trailer Club Penguin Frozen Party - In Summer - Music Video Emoticons Holiday Party 2012 music emoticon.gif|Blue Notes Emote FreezingEmote.png|Freeze Emote Frozen 2014 Emoticons Flake.gif|Flake Emote Messages Safe Chat Messages Jokes Tour Guide Messages Names in other languages See also *List of Parties and Events in 2014 SWF References Category:2014 Category:Sponsored Parties Category:Parties of 2014